Running away one-shots
by pandagirly2563
Summary: a series of one-shots that take place in my running away AU


**Hey everyone this is a series of one shots based around my story running away. I recommend reading the story first or you won't understand what's going on. For those of you that have read the story the one-shots take place during the seven years that Arthur and merlin spent in their small clearing. Some of the events are mentioned threw out the main story and some are not. So look out for that. Enjoy**

* * *

**I do not own merlin**

**The bunny incident**

**Takes place when Arthur is 12 and Merlin is 11**

* * *

"Come on Merlin we haven't got all day" I said in an annoyed tone I had gone with merlin to some herbs and berry's and he seemed to be tacking his own sweet time.

"ok, ok, I'm coming" just then merlin emerged from trees.

"well it took you long enough" I looked down at his hands "merlin what's that" he to looked to at his hands

"a rabbit" he answered simply I fought the urge to roll my eyes

"yes I know it's a rabbit but why do you have it" i said

"he likes me he kept following me around so I decided to take him home I think we should keep him" he answered this time I did roll my eyes.

"we are not keeping the rabbit _mer_lin" I said he looked heartbroken

"why not" he said with big eyes but I wasn't falling for it.

"because you have absolutely no idea how to care for another living thing" I then took the rabbit from him ignoring his yell of "hey" and set it down were it hopped of. I then turned back to merlin who was now glaring at me

"you shouldn't have done that" he said angrily I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be intimidating.

"and whys that" I asked

"because now you've.." he paused for a moment "… now you've unleashed the uh bunny curse" he smiled obviously proud of himself.

"that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." I said crossing my arms

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Merlin said before heading back in the direction of the clearing I shook my head and fallowed him. The bunny curse how gullible does merlin think I am.

The next day I woke up and went out to eat breakfast. When I opened the door though I stopped dead in my tracks there in the middle of the clearing was a rabbit. I turned to merlin who was making his way to the door.

"Merlin why is there a rabbit in the clearing" I asked he came over to stand next to me

"I don't know but it may have something to do with the fact that this is a forest" he said smirking I rolled my eyes I walked over to the rabbit and scarred it off then went back to my breakfast.

The next day I woke up and went outside but paused when I saw that the rabbit from yesterday had not only come back but had brought a friend. I shook my head telling myself not to be ridicules. I went over to them and scarred them away then went back inside thinking nothing of it, it was a forest after all

I did start to worry though when the next day three bunnies showed up beside me I heard merlin say it was the bunny curse but I ignored him there was no such thing as the bunny curse.

This went on for 15 days each day another bunny showed up. Finally I admitted to merlin that it was the bunny curse and begged him to tell me how to break it.

"for three days you must go everywhere hoping like a bunny. Each day 5 bunnies will leave." Merlin said so for two full days I went everywhere hopping like a bunny and each day 5 bunnies disappeared just like merlin said.

The next day I decided to wake up early. Throwing my feet of the bed and then groaning when I remembered I had to hop. I hopped to the door and was about to open it when I heard a voice outside. I slowly opened the door and peered out the crake to see merlin standing there. Suddenly he started saying something in the old religion that I could not understand. As his eyes turned gold I looked around trying to see what had happened. Then I felt my eyes widen as a bunny hoped into the clearing where I noticed there was already 4 bunnies. The bunny curse was a hoax. I walked out the door and stood behind merlin who was admiring his work, nodding he turned around and then jumped back in shock when he saw me.

"hey merlin I see you've been playing with the rabbits" I said he smiled sheepishly at me as I glared

For the next three days I watched as merlin hopped around like a bunny. And the whole time I just sat there and smiled. That will teach merlin to mess with me.


End file.
